Henkes tolv storverk: del ett: Lejonet och Punkaren
by KageOakheart
Summary: Det här är en svensk (!) fanfiction som jag, KageOakheart har skrivit. den är en humorparodi om herakles tolv storverk. jag äger inte storyn, jag vetesjutton vem som gör det, hoppaas ändå att ni tyccker att den är kul!


Henke brukade gå ner till affären på hörnet. Det var inte stort, men det var stort nog för en 25-årig soffpotatis att hitta en bra film att köpa, och det fanns gott om chips och red bull. Henke bodde i Washington, eller åtminstonde i Washingtons slum. Han var faktiskt president Barackens brorson. Henke kallade Barack Obama för "Baracken". Trots att han var presidentens brorson hade han dock inte så mycket pengar, han jobbade mest som motorcykelreparatör. Men han tjänade ändå tillräckligt med pengar för att kunna köpa sig det han ville ha, det vill säga ett nytt motorblock då och då, eller ett kilo hallonmunkar. Henke ägde ett liten stuga inklämt mellan ett par betongklumpar till "hyreshus". Han hade ett garage och en mindre tomt. Tyvärr var tomten ganska nersmutsad av skräp från tonåringar som ville utmana "Presidentens brorson"s humör. Men det brukade inte vara någon fara, Henke hade ett gammalt muskedunder från sjuttonhundratalet någonstans i garaget. Och det brukade han proppa med en speciell blanding av svarkrut, salt och häftstift. Det brukade skrämma bort odågorna. Han gick ner till affären. På vägen spanade han in några snygga bilar och en snubbe som meckade med en gammal Harley-Davidson från sjuttiotalet.

"Tjena mors!" Sa Henke till den svartskäggiga snubben. Han hade en läderväst med nitar och ett par avklippta shorts. Han hade även ursnygga rosa brillor som vittnade om en punkares bakgrund.

"Morsning" Sa han. "Du känner inte någon Henrik Anderson?"

"Jo, vet du. Det är faktiskt jag!" Punkarens ansikte lyste upp av hopp.

"Jag rapporterade om att en mc-snubbe som kallar sig Lejonet terroriserar mitt kvarter, bara nån kilometer typ däråt." Han pekade met ett knubbigt finger inåt mot stan. "Presidenten tog konstigt nog saken i egna händer. Han hälsade att just i det här området bodde hans brorson."  
"Det är jag det. Mr Anderson. Men varför tipsade han om mig?"

"Han sa att du är en slö soffpotatis som skulle behöva lite motion. Han hälsade också att han betalar bra. Ett par tusen dollar."

Ett par tusen dollar? Det här var ju bättre än vad Henke trodde. Han behövde bara klå upp nån skummis, och sedan skulle han inte bara tjäna en rejäl summa pengar, hans farbror Obama skulle även i framtiden veta vem han skulle ringa om han behövde nån uppklådd. Men Henke skulle verka cool.

"Njae vet du.." Punkarens ansikte mörknade och han såg ut att brista i gråt är som helst.

"Men okej då. Var bor den där kissemissen?"

"Å! jag kan visa dej dit! Hoppa upp bara!" Henke tog plats bakom punkaren på hans fräna moppe. De gasade iväg dit punkaren bodde. De stannade utanför en lokal, en källare. Det hördes hårdrocksmusik inifrån, och utanför låg flera ciggaretter och läskburkar slängda. På en skylt ovanför stod texten "Lejonets näste".

"End of the line, Henke." Sa punkaren och hoppade av moppen. Henke gjorde samma sak.

"Shit, jag glömde muskedundret!" Han kom på att han hade lämnat det i sitt garage. Han minndes till och med hyllan det låg på! Snabbt försökte han gömma sig bakom moppen. Efter ett tag började punkaren febrilt ropa efter honom och leta, utan att hitta honom. Efter ett tag öppnades källardörren, och en muskulös snubbe med stridsmålningar iklädd en läderjacka med ett lejonhuvud påmålat gick ut.

"Vad sjutton vrålar du om? Skaru ha spö eller?" Detta var förstås lejonet. Han knäckte med knogarna occh tog hotfullt ett par steg framåt mot punkaren, tätt följd av ett tiotal underhuggare som visslade och hejade.

"Ööh! Kolla! Lejonet ska dela ut spööö!"

Punkaren backade, men blev snabbt inknuffad i en snabbt bildad ring av underhuggare som visslade och rökte medans dom vrålade ännu mer vid åsynen av sin boss, som vildsint gick med långsamma steg mot den gråtfärdiga punkaren. Henke kikade från sin plats bakom moppen, men det ända han såg var åskådarnas jeansprydda bakelar, vilkas fickor var proppade med cigarettpacket och tändstickor. Det gav honom en idé. Han hoppade fram från moppen, knycke med sig ett packet cigg och en tändsticksask från en underhuggares fickor, samt en halvfull spritflaska ur en annan underhuggares förvånade hand. Just som Lejonet skulle måtta en högherkrok mot punkaren knuffade Henke undan ett par underhuggare och skrek:

"Stopp där!" Lejonet såg häpet på den skumma killen i en Kill-Bill-T-Shirt och blå shorts som stog framför honom.

"Vad gör du? Sluta störa, annars kanske jag klår upp dig med!" Sa Lejonet.

"Nejdå," skyndade sig Henke att säge, och sträckte fram en cigg."Skulle bara ge dig något att röka medans du underhåller denna..öh..trevliga församlingen!"

"Ööh whatever.." Lejonet lät Henke stoppa en cigg i munnen på honom, och såg den tändas på.

"och så en här, kanske. Och en där." Henke satte en ciggarett i vardera av Lejonets näsborrar, och tände på.

"VA F*N HÅLLER DU PÅ MED? SKARU DÖ?" Lejonet började host våldsamt, iakttagen av sina underhuggare som förundrat stirrade på den chipsgödna personen som vågade anfalla deras egna boss.

"Också lite vodka på det." Sa Henke lugnt medan han tömde den 80-procentiga spriten över Lejonet, som häpet fann sig själv i lågor.

"Vi sticker!" skrek Punkaren, och de båda hoppade upp på moppen och stack iväg.

Väl hemma hos Henke ringde de Baracken.

"Tjena farbror. Nu har jag avverkat det ddär "Lejonet".

"Och vad, får jag fråga, menar du med "Avverkat?"

"Äh, vadå, han bara brann upp lite. Fick lite vodka på sig mens han rökte. Usch, vilken typ han var."

"Menar du att du har dödat en man?"  
"Nädå. Han klarar sig nog. Hade flera ..öh.. kompisar där. Dessutom förtjänade han det."

"Det här är oacceptabelt! Inser du va…."

"men skärp dig! Kom ihåg att det är USA vi lever i."

"Hmm. Nåja. Du ska få dina tretusen dollar."

"Fyra tusen."

"Bah! Okej då. Och nu vet jag vem jag ska ringa nästa gång jag behöver hjälp med något."

"Schysst! Men vi hörs då, Baracken!"

"Ähurm, jag föredrar Mr President."

"Vad du vill, Baracken. Punkar´n hälsar."

Henke la på. Han hade tjänat sig fyra tusen dollar! Nästa morgon skulle han åka till vita huset. Där skulle han spatsera in och hämta sin belöning. Han hade en känsla av att detta inte var sista gången han jobbade för sin farbror.

"Hörru, Henke!" Punkaren såg glatt på Henke. "Tack för hjälpen."

"Ingen fara, Punkar´n! förresten, skulle du vilja komma och kolla in min moppe? Jag tror att du kommer att störtdigga den. Kanske vi kan byta lite tips och tricks?"

"Visst! Absolut! Vart är den?"

"Här ute."

Henke gick ut, följd av Punkar´n. han hade inte bara tjänat en massa pengar, han hade även fått en ny polare. Han kanske skulle starta en mc-klubb? Hursomhelst, nu skulle han visa sin kompis sin moppe.


End file.
